Sexo Por Placer
by Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary: El amor es pasajero para todo menos para esta pareja. AnnaxHao.


Sexo por placer

By sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi

********************

Capitulo 1: antes de comenzar

_¿quieres tener sexo?

Me pregunta fue tan directa que bajaste la cara mostrándote agraviada. Diste media vuelta con intenciones de salir.

_espera...

Te detuviste en el umbral de la puerta. El escote triangular de tu vestido dejaba a la vista la piel blanca de tu juvenil espalda.

_no te disgustes-suplique acercándome-eres una mujer muy hermosa. Miles de hombres darían cualquier cosa por tenerte y me atrevo a suponer ésta sería tu primera experiencia... Pero antes que eso ocurra, me gustaría que supieras algunas cosas de mi pasado.

Te volviste muy lentamente con gesto desafiante.

_muy bien. ¿qué es exactamente lo que tratas de decirme?

Quise entrar en materia pero no conseguí más que tartamudear. Tu actitud apremiante y molesta bloqueó toda posibilidad de comunicación profunda. Hilvané un par de mentiras para aludir la escabrosa situación y di por terminada mi conferencia.

-¿algún día me contaras la verdad?

Asentí con tristeza

Mientras mas me acercaba hacia anna ella mas se alejaba de mi, alomejor penso que todo lo que habia pasado era una mentira. Pero quería sacarle esa venda y decirle que no todo lo que sentí y lo que hicimos era verdad.

_creo que ya no te quedan palabras es cierto

_claro que no anna yo te quiero mucho por no me entiendes.

_y ¿entenderte de que? De que los besos que me diste son mentiras, y de que tus abrazos son solo un halago por el amor de dios, ya no soy una niña por lo cual manejas y disfrutas soy una joven de 20 años que solo quiere el apoyo de una persona amada, no de una persona que le encanta hacer sufrir y disfrutar como una llora-sentada en esa cama, ver como salían ya sus lagrimas. Y como la noche cubría su rostro y ver sus delicados cabellos.

_pero anna eso no es verdad, yo te quiero mucho por que no lo comprendes-le pregunto ella solamente para que comprendiera que todo eso era verdad.

_y como quieres que te crea, si ya me has mentido usado y ahora pienso que soy una persona muy baja-el solo se acerco mas abrazando a anna sabia que en ese momento, necesitaba de su apoyo. Y mas que nunca ya que el la hizo sufrir.

Cada uno de ellos respiraba ajitadamente, ya que en sus cuerpos todavía tenia esa pasión acumulada por las noches de amor eterno de los dos. Mientras que ya no soportaban estar abrazado empezaron acercarse mas. Y mucho mas hasta que el contacto de su boca mecía con el calor de la noche. En eso hao le sacaba ese peto que apenas le cubría sus pechos, y mientras que anna le sacaba su poncho (oh bueno como se llame lo que tiene puesto). Mientras seguía con sus seducciones cada uno.

Mientras que hao seguía besándola en los labios y anna correspondiéndolos, empezaba a bajar de poco a poco hasta llegando hacia el cuello. Mientras que anna suspiraba cada vez mas.

_¿creo que esta es la mejor forma de mostrarte cuanto te quiero, y que me importas mucho?-diciendole en el oído anna sabia perfectamente, lo que hacia aunque en ese momento el cuerpo de ella no era totalmente para hao ya que eran compartidos.

_te creo hao... Ahhhh!!!... Y mucho... Ahh!!! y no me importa.. Hayyy!!!... Síguele quieres-ni muy lento ni muy perezoso hao hacia las cosas tranquilamente ya que lo mas importante lo aria al final.

Ya que los dos en ese momento estaban muy excitados, y no les importaba ni la noche ni el día si solo pensaban en el dos y lo que estaban Haciendo en ese momento. Ya cuando hao dejo de terminar de besar el cuello de anna le empezó a sacra el sostén por lo cual cubría esos pechos que para el eran un regalo del cielo. Empezaba a saboriarlos, a mordisquiarlos hasta el punto de dejarlos duros anna en ese momento solo suspiraba mucho ya que en ese momento se sentía de lo mejor al lado de un tipo que nisiquiera le pertenecía.

Seguían disfrutando de ese momento tan agradable. Para los dos cuando hao dejo de tocar los pechos de anna siguió sacándole lo que eran sus pantalones pata elefante y su ropa interior para dejarla completamente desnuda.

_anna quieres seguir por que si no lo dejamos hasta hay-pregunto hao para no seguir con el intento. Ella solo se acerco mas y lo beso en los labios a los que hao le significo que seguía y ya no tenia vuelta Atrás con todo esto.

Empezó hao a jugar con su vientre lo cual se le ocurrió algo disparato, pero algo que deje callado un buen rato a la pareja.

_anna que pasaría si tuviera una hijo, conmigo y yoh pensando que es suyo-anna no sabia que responderle, ya que ella estaba casada con yoh y no con hao.

_no lo se pero pensándolo mejor, quien se daría cuenta si ustedes son Hermanos gemelos lo único que compararía seria la maldad en tu corazón y la ternura de el. Pero sabes yo vine hacer esto contigo y no quiero pensar en yoh si que cambia el tema si-hao en ese momento no le pregunto mas ya sabiendo, que si seguía anna se molestaría y lo que estaban llevando a cabo no resolvería nada.

Para continuar hao no prefirió no decir mas. Y seguir jugando con su vientre y mientras mordisqueaba esas partes, y siguió con la vagina de la chica que estaba palpitante y suspicaz de ser penetrada por hao asakura, ya que muchas veces era penetrado por el o por su hermano.

Ni muy lento y ni muy perezoso empezó a penetrarla lo que mas pudo mientras que anna empezó a gritar de deseo, y desesperación ya que era algo inolvidable ya que ella compartía diferente sexo con diferente personas hao era un salvaje maniático y muy posesivo que hacia que la mujer cayera de inmediato y que disfrutara del sexo plenamente. Mientras que yoh era cariñoso y cuidadosos Haciendo también rendir a anna solo que de una forma mas personal y cariñosa.

Mientras anna le seguía rogando que se moviera con mayor rapidez. Hao lo intentaba mas rápido como lo pedía anna. Hasta llegar al clímax.

_ahhh!!!!!, vamos hao. Apúrate AHHH!!!!...-ya los últimos toques para que esa pasión se acabara rápido, hao penetro lo ultimo del clímax o mas bien el ultimo empujonsito Haciendo que botara mucho semen dentro de la chica. Hao estaba cansado mientras que anna también. Pero era el turno de la chica ahora.

Anna se acercaba mas hacia el cuerpo de hao a donde empezaba a besarlo por el cuello.

Seguido de su pecho y abdomen, mientras mas bajaba hao también podía notar esa explosión de sexo que tenían los dos.

Anna habia llegado hasta el miembro de hao a donde ella solo lo probo y empezó a mordisquiarlo y saboriarlos mientras que hao se desquiciaba de tener a anna que lo hacia volver loco de deseo, y hacerla suya siempre. Pero no podía ya que tenia a otra persona en la vida de ella. Cuando termino los dos si habían quedado satisfechos. Mientras que hao todavía la besaba por la boca y algunas beses por el cuello y espalda.

_te quiero y no me importa que lo demás piensen mal de mi yo te quiero mucho, y lo siento lo de la otra vez-anna estaba segura de que hao estaba diciendo la verdad. Para andar engañándola con otra persona.

_claro hao, no tienes por que preocuparte. Y ademas lo Eh disfrutado mucho esta noche-besandolo denuevo en los labios los dos se quedaron dormidos mientras la noche cantaba.

_y te separaras de yoh-le pregunto ya que esa era la pregunta que lo asechaba.

_no lo se hao. No lo se creo que esa respuesta saldrá pronto a luz-mientras que lo decía ya por fin quedándose dormidos la pareja.

::.-FiN-.::

*******************

N/d/sys/r/r: hola bueno aquí va otro lemon, y esta vez era de hao y anna y espero que les guste para algunos y para otros no y si quieren Alguna continuación solamente pídanmelo o Alguna duda y yo se los responderé por email. Bueno eso es todo bye


End file.
